


Sunday Morning

by insertfandomname



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jordan's opinion a Sunday morning definitely should not involve a bunch of teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Too bad the new lock on the door is not enough to keep them away. Well, the first time it was. When they came over to find it impossible to burst in like usual they turned around. Until Stiles had the idea to track Derek's phone. Now they just keep knocking until Derek can't take it anymore and lets them in anyway. Teenagers and their inability to take a hint.

“That's all your fault.” He doesn't know how yet, but he'll figure it out.

With a groan Derek rolls over to shush him. “Maybe they leave.”

“Derek open up.” Scott's distressed tone indicates otherwise. “It's really important.”

“Next time we're going back to my place.”

“Like that's gonna stop them.” He mutters while putting on some boxers and a shirt. “They know were you live.”

“But I have my gun there.” He raises his voice for the next part. Most probably it's just him not being a morning person talking, but right now he isn't sure if he's joking or not. “And I'm not afraid to use it.”

At least they stop with the knocking.

“Aren't you getting dressed?”

He's quite proud of himself that a scowl is enough for Derek to turn away from the bed and head for the door. Even with the sheet over his head he hears that they somehow talk their way around Derek into the loft. They are not that convincing so the only explanation is that Derek just can't say no. He lo... likes that he's a big softie under his rough exterior but in moments like this it's really inconvenient. Especially when they use it against him and convince him to help in another one of their stupid plans.

He just can't take it anymore. “That's a stupid plan.”

“Hi Jordan.” The others at least pretend to look somewhere else while Stiles grins at him. “Didn't know you were here.”

“Excuse me? Did I gave you the impression that we're friends?” A coffee would be really great right now. So he could appreciate the look on the kid's faces. “It's Deputy or Sir.”

Surprisingly it's Kira who addresses him first. “I told them it wouldn't work.” He doesn't know a lot about her. Usually she stands quietly by the others when she's not fighting like a badass. Apparently she's also the smart one in the pack and just like that his new favorite person.

“They won't attack until the next new moon. What you should know if you read the entry in the bestiary. Until then you have time to come up with a better plan.”

“You're not gonna help?” The way Kira and Scott are looking at him would have worked if they haven't disturbed his day off and the possibility of morning sex.

He flops back onto the bed which Derek thankfully takes at a sign to shoo them out. The bed dips almost instantly after the door is closed.

“You should get a security guard that won't let them enter the building.”

He doesn't bother to open his eyes before rolling over and resume his favorite position on Derek's chest.

“Right.”

“I'm serious.”

“You're not. It's just your morning persona talking. Afternoon Jordan is way nicer.” Morning Jordan doesn't like to be made fun of. The way Derek is stroking his back is reason to let it slide for today.

“At least for the weekend. So we can sleep in.”

“I take it you want to go back to sleep now?”

Actually... “Not really.” Now that they are awake he can think of other things to do.

“Coffee?”

“Sex?” His suggestion is answered with an enthusiastic kiss. A kiss he breaks so he can make a request. “Then coffee. And I mean real one, not the crappy stuff you make in your kitchen.”

Instead of defending the disgusting stuff, Derek takes the time to get rid of the shirt. And there is one of Derek's many virtues. Great time management.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](insertfandomname.tumblr.com)


End file.
